


Smile and Act Natural

by gemstonecircles



Series: Lions and Lambs [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smiling is hard, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstonecircles/pseuds/gemstonecircles
Summary: "All of the advice he had found, after exhaustive research, had advised him to 'Smile and Act Natural.'"
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy, Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Series: Lions and Lambs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Smile and Act Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartensoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/gifts), [Miakamouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakamouse/gifts), [cookami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookami/gifts).



Prompt 17

_**“Someone is watching you smile”** _

* * *

All of the advice he had found, after exhaustive research, had advised him to 'Smile and Act Natural.' And honestly, he had thought he was doing exceptionally well, until Sally leaned across Duo to whisper fiercely at him.

“Are you okay, Heero?” she asked out of the corner of her mouth, eyes still fixed on the ceremony unfolding at the altar. “Do you need a pain pill? Or a maybe a Xanax?”

“Dude,” Duo whispered out of the corner of _his_ mouth, “you look like you swallowed a bunch of nails. Rusty nails.” Heero tried to glare at him while maintaining his studiously happy façade. Duo’s tux was much less pristine than his own, slightly ill-fitting, with a small stain on his collar, but he somehow managed to look debonair. Heero felt the urge to choke him with his own bow-tie, if only because going to prison would mean that he would get to leave.

Duo shook his head, “Seriously, man, your teeth are going to shatter.”

Quatre, on Heero’s other side, looked concerned. He patted Heero gently on the arm, then squeezed it once supportively.

“I’m fine,” Heero gritted out, “I’m smiling.”

“Yeah,” Sally whispered, settling back into her seat and adjusting the folds of her formal dress, “that’s what I was worried about.”

Wufei huffed from where he was seated on her other side, “I _told_ you this would be a disaster. Yuy’s face is going to give me nightmares.”

Sally elbowed him, hard, and turned her attention back to the wedding, which was reaching its dénouement. 

The woman standing at the altar was stunning, her high-collared lace dress dotted with pearls and pearl buttons, her happiness as radiant as the sun in Space. She was picture perfect in every way, from the whispers of lace threaded through her hair, to the single, joyful tear that ran down her cheek. The man standing beside her was holding her hand tightly, as if he were afraid she might vanish, his eyes solemn and serious, locked on hers, as he repeated the vows at the priest’s direction.

“I now pronounce you,” the priest began, as the couple was already reaching for one another, “man and wife! Goodness, let the poor woman breathe!” As laughter filled the space he raised his arms, “I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Noin- Merquise!”

Standing half-behind an enormous floral arrangement of Spathiphyllum and trailing ivy, the combination maid-of-honor, best man, and legal witness peeked around her bouquet to catch Heero’s eye. She cocked her head, frowning slightly, but then turned back to resume beaming at her brother and now sister-in-law, following them as they walked back down the aisle to the waiting reception.

Relena had obviously dressed with the intention of taking as little attention away from Lucrezia as possible, her muted pink dress simple but elegant, and her hair pinned simply back in a low chignon. Although some attendees might be fascinated to catch a glimpse of the acting Foreign Minister, her attire and demeanor made it clear that on this occasion she was simply family, part of the small bridal party and nothing more. While much more made up than usual, she still managed to look naturally flushed and happy, and she winked surreptitiously at the row of former pilots and Preventers as she passed by, all of them seated firmly on Lucrezia’s side of the church.

Her grin wavered slightly when she caught Heero’s eye again, but she ducked her head and giggled when Duo wolf-whistled at her and Sally smacked him across the chest.

As they stood, Sally, brushed out her skirt and slipped her feet back into her heels. “Alright, can we try and stay low-profile? For Lu’s sake? Duo, please stay away from the cake. Trowa, try to look a _bit_ more awake, and Heero, please for the love of God, wipe that horrifying rictus off your face before I have to treat you for lockjaw.”

* * *

The small fairy lights glowed in the warm evening as he leaned against the edge of the gazebo entrance and watching figures mingle and dance, strains from the orchestra billowing through the air, perfumed with late blooming summer flowers. He felt her approaching before he saw her emerge out of the shadows and walk towards him, a sweet, private smile growing across her lips and a flute of champagne in her hand. She gathered her long skirts in hand, and he reached out to help her up the steps.

“What are you doing out here? I was looking for you.”

“It was crowded.”

“That’s why I was looking for you. Someone wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Was that someone you?”

She smiled at him, the way that only she managed, a cross between cheeky and genuinely sweet.

“Maybe.”

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“Well, why would you? It’s my brother’s wedding, and _I_ don’t even like him that much, even if I was the witness. Besides,” she sipped at her champagne, “someone was watching you smile. Or whatever that was that you were doing with your face.”

He scowled, “What’s so wrong with my face?”

She laughed and reached out a cool hand to cup his cheek.

“There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with your face, which, honestly, is sometimes an enormous problem. You are extremely distracting.”

She traced her thumb across his mouth gently, pulling her own lower lip between her teeth as her bright eyes flicked between his own and the finger tracing the flush of his lip.

“But this mouth isn’t really a smiling mouth, Heero. When you do smile, its small, and secret, and precious. No one is expecting you to be grinning like toy robot all the time.”

He caught her hand by the wrist and held it, pressed against his cheek.

“What kind of a mouth is it then,” he asked, shocking himself at his boldness.

She hesitated, putting her champagne to the side, and stepped closer, hesitating minutely before she pressed her lips softly against the corner of his mouth, the small, delicate spot where crease of his lips came together.

“This,” she said, already breathless, “is a kissing mouth.”

And when he pulled her close kiss her properly, he knew there was a real, genuine smile on his face.

_Fin_.


End file.
